Cycle
by Bystander Effect
Summary: Drabbles, with the subject of NaruSasu
1. Christmas History

**Cycle**

AN: Written for Kei

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I'm not making any money off of this story.

* * *

**Christmas History**

"Sasuke… What's Christmas?" Naruto honestly had no idea. He never remembered celebrating it. He often remembered Christmas sales, or a strange, large tree popping up in the middle of town, but that was all he knew in relation to Christmas. There had never been anybody to give him presents, to receive his presents, to decorate a tree with. And now, Sasuke was stuck explaining it to him.

"Christmas is … Christmas is the birth of hope." Sasuke sat down on Naruto's bed. Sasuke had had a rather large crush on Naruto for awhile. Naruto seemed to truly _live_, while Sasuke made a poor imitation. He stared at Naruto wistfully. "Christmas is the celebration of new life, new hope, and most of all, the miracle of our being alive."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke wondered briefly is Naruto was taking notes in his head.

"Christmas is … traditionally a family celebration." At this, both boys dropped their eyes for a second, before looking back up, more strained than before. Sasuke cleared his throat. "Traditionally, there are gifts. I've, uh, got one for you." Sasuke shyly pulled a small box from his pocket and, uncharacteristically shy, handed it to the blond boy.

"But, Sasuke, I don't have anything for you!"

"Its okay. I didn't expect you to. That's what Christmas is about as well – giving, not receiving." Sasuke let out a rare smile. "I wanted to get you something. So I did."

Naruto moved to open it, but Sasuke stilled his hand. "It's not Christmas yet – that's tomorrow. Open it tomorrow morning, okay?" Naruto pouted, but nodded slowly.

"I still don't have a present for you," Naruto said. "I should get one."

"It's okay." The two boys sat in silence for a moment.

"I got it." Naruto seemed to brighten and, if possible, give off an aura.

"Got what?"

"Your present."

"Huh?"

"Sorry its not wrapped. And sorry it's already opened." Naruto smiled widely. He gently clasped Sasuke's shoulders, turned him, and gave him a deep, slow kiss.

Sasuke could not remember any moment where he had been this happy. The kiss had set off within him a tingle, left his entire body feeling alive, _so_ alive, filled with warmth and love and life. This feeling, this feeling of love, of purpose, had raised him to new levels of euphoria that he did not believe he could ever reach, after Itachi had murdered his family.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sasuke smiled. "Just what I've always wanted."

"Christmas is the birth of hope." Naruto smiled as well.


	2. Shut Up

**Cycle**

AN: STILL Written for Kei

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I'm not making any money off of this story.

Sorry about the wait guys :(

**Shut Up**

Naruto was kind of dumb.

It irritated Sasuke to no end. Maybe it was because of his semi-antisocial upbringing, but Naruto didn't know how to take the hint. So when Sasuke turned his shoulder, or grunted out an incoherent reply, Naruto never left. In fact, Naruto almost took it as encouragement to keep blabbing away. It was infuriating, really.

Sasuke realized that subtlety was never going to work. Naruto's mouth seemed to be fueled by the energy of a demon as useless words continued spilling out of his mouth. Sasuke wondered if his eyebrow really had been twitching for as long as he thought it was, because he was pretty sure that was impossible. But that was digressing from the point, which was that Sasuke needed some way to make Naruto shut up.

So, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and kissed him.

After they broke apart, Sasuke smirked. "Shut up."


	3. Confusion

**Cycle**

AN: STILL Written for Kei

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I'm not making any money off of this story.

Sorry about the wait guys :(

**Confusion**

Naruto didn't know what he was feeling, but he knew that he always felt it around Sasuke. It was as though he were at peace, as though he were a normal child without an evil demon residing within him. It was peace, and yet it was also excitement, and joy, and a whole mess of good feelings he didn't have the words for.

It was a good feeling, but Naruto didn't quite know how to react to it. He didn't know what to do whenever he was around Sasuke except be extra annoying. So he decided to ask Sasuke about it. After all, who better to ask than the cause?

"Sasuke, why do you make me feel funny?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stared at him, but said nothing. Naruto worried that he hadn't been clear enough, so he continued. "I mean, when I'm with you, or when you're with me, I feel … happy. Or … light. I get a funny feeling, you know? In my stomach. In my chest. And it makes me … feel good."

Sasuke's face remained stoic. Naruto started to blush.

"You just … make me feel funny in a good way and I guess I just wanted you to know because I don't know what to do and I thought you'd care but I guess you don't so I'll be-"

Sasuke decided at that moment to kiss him. It was a passionate kiss, and Naruto didn't quite know why but it made him feel as though he was going to burst from excitement. But it didn't really matter now, did it?

After they broke away, Sasuke spoke. "You're in love, you idiot. And I am too."


End file.
